A Little time for us to spend
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Aku yang hanya berani menatapmu dari jauh. Aku yang hanya mengenalmu sebatas nama. Aku yang hanya menunduk ketika kau menatap-ku balik. Aku yang hanya melakukan tindakan yang melakukan ketika berada di hadapanmu. Aku…Yang mungkin saja menyukai dirimu. Crack NorLiech. Liech POV.


A little time for us to spend

Norway and Liechtenstein

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Lily POV. Pairing yang crack abis yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otak saya yang memang sudah aneh ini. Kyaaaaaaaa, saya baru menyadari kalau Mas Norway itu ganteng banget yahhhhh XD NB: Lots of Typos! OOC Parah dan mohon maafnya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian :D

Alternate Universe, Gakuen Hetalia

* * *

_Aku yang hanya berani menatapmu dari jauh_

_Aku yang hanya mengenalmu sebatas nama_

_Aku yang hanya menunduk ketika kau menatap-ku balik_

_Aku yang hanya melakukan tindakan yang memalukan ketika berada di hadapanmu_

_Aku…_

_Yang mungkin saja menyukai dirimu_

_**A Little Time for Us to Spend**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction**_

Aku berusaha keras untuk meraih sebungkus kecil kue kering di atas lemari kayu yang terletak di ruang osis. Ah, mengapa sih aku terperangkap di dalam tubuh pendek ini... Seharusnya _bruder_meminta seorang yang lebih tinggi dariku untuk mengambilkannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kuambilkan..."

Ah... Tanpa kusadari seorang telah menjulurkan tangannya ke atas lemari itu. Aku tersipu sedikit, mengigat bahwa dada bidang pemuda itu telah menyentuh sebagian kecil dari kepalaku. Suaranya begitu asing...

"Terima kasih... Maaf telah merepotkanmu." aku menunduk sedalam mungkin untuk menunjukan rasa bersalahku karena telah merepotkan pemuda itu.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil sembari menyerahkanku bungkusan kue kering itu.

"Tak apa."

Aku kemudian menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum kecil lengkap dengan semburat merah di wajahku dan mengambil bungkusan itu. Pria itu tersenyum kembali dan segera pergi.

Aku hanya terdiam, menatap punggung pria itu. Norway namanya, salah seorang dari lima Nordic yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu. Kesan pertama kepadanya, cukup baik.

Pria berambut pirang pucat dengan jepit di sisi kanan itu memang terkenal dingin, tapi kurasa tadi dia manis. Aku hampir tak pernah berbicara denganny ataupun menatap mata indah miliknya. Semua itu membuatku... Malu.

Perlahan kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Ah Lily! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Tak mungkin pria seperti Norway mau memperhatikan-mu yang terlihat kekanakan dan sangat pemalu ini? Ah... Memang tidak  
mungkin ya...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan, menepis semua pikiran dan bayangan tentang dirinya. Kutundukan kepalaku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudah berwarna merah semerah tomat ini.

Ah _bruder_... Kau dimana?

* * *

…

* * *

"Ah, terima kasih Lily."

_Bruder_ hanya terdiam sambil membuka kemasan kue kering itu dan segera melahap isinya. Hal ini konstan membuat bibir bruder berwarna coklat selayaknya warna kue kering itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan sepertinya _bruder_menyadarinya.

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

_Bruder_ memajukan sedikit bibir _bruder_dan itu membuatku semakin geli untuk melihatnya. Aku mengambil sapu tangan dari adalam tas kecilku dan mengusapkannya ke bibir bruder-ku yang manis ini. Uh... Aku harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya..."

"Tak apa, _bruder_. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Bruder tidak melihatku. Ah... Sifat _bruder_memang begitu. Aku melipat kembali sapu tangan yang tadi aku gunakan dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecilku.

"Ne, _bruder_... Menurut _bruder_, Norway-san itu orangnya bagaimana?"

_Bruder_ tampak terkejut, sepertinya _bruder_ kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan 'aneh' ini. Sepasang mata kemudian melihatku dengan tajam. Tentu saja itu kedua mata hijau milik _bruder_. Wajahku konstan langsung memerah. Lagi.

"Uum... Kalau _bruder_tak mau menjawab ya tak apa."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Wajahku semakin memerah oleh karena perkataan brude yang memang sedikit 'tepat sasaran'. Ah... Aku tak mau _bruder_mengetahui segala sesuatunya dulu.

"_Nein_... Aku hanya bertanya."

_Bruder_mengangguk sedikit.

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu membicarakannya."

Aku kecewa dengan perkataan _bruder_ namun berusaha menutupinya. Aku tak ingin bertengkar dengan _bruder_. Selama ini _bruder_ selalu menjagaku, tak enak rasanya bila aku tidak mematuhi perkataan _bruder_.

Tapi kalau memang boleh jujur, aku memang sedikit menaruh hati pada Norway-san...

"Lily, kau tak apa? Wajahmu sedikit memerah... Kau sakit?"

Ah... Wajahku memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

…

* * *

"Lilly~"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Elizaveta-san sedang berlari-lari kecil kearah-ku. Aku memberinya senyuman kecil. Ia kemudian memelukku dan membuatku merasa… ugh… semakin pendek.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama, aku sudah mengajak Natalya dan Bella loh! Kau bawa bekal kan?"

AKu tertawa kecil. Tentu saja! Kalau tidak siapa yang akan membuatkan bekal untuk _bruder_? Lagipula ia selalu menyuruh kami untuk berhemat. Walaupun sebenarnya dia malu mengakuinya dan hanya mengatakan bahwa makanan buatan rumah itu lebih bersih dan _higenis_ dibandingkan makanan di kantin sekolah.

Aku mengagguk kecil dan berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah Elizaveta-san. Kami biasa memakan bekal kami di atap sekolah yang memang cukup nyaman untuk kami. Lagipula sebenarnya atap itu dikunci dan yang mempunyai kunci pintu itu hanya guru kami. Namun, Natalya-san sepertinya melakukan 'beberapa hal' untuk mendapatkan kunci tersebut.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan wajah gembira, begitupula dengan Elizaveta-san. Ia perlahan membuka pintu berwarna putih diujung tangga itu dan mempersilahkan aku untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Lama sekali kalian ini! Lihat, _waffle _–ku sudah hampir habis."

Elizaveta-san hanya menggaruk kepala-nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah maafkan kami." Kataku sembari menunduk. Bella-san terlihat bingung.

"A-Ah, tak apa. Yang harus disalahkan ini si putri _frying pan_ disebelahmu. "

Elizaveta-san terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Iya deh maaf. Sudah, aku mau makan dulu."

Bella-san hanya tertawa melihatnya. Aku dengan segera memposisikan diri-ku disebelah Natalya-san dan memberinya seulas senyum yang seperti biasa ia balas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Natalya-san membawa bekal apa?" kataku lembut.

"Aku tidak bawa apa-apa."

Namun jelas sekali wajah-nya belepotan hamburger dan di tangannya adalah segelas _cola_ yang sudah setengah penuh.

"Ta-Tapi itu…"

Ia tampak terkejut namun mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Dari si Burger bodoh."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Oh… ternyata burger dan _cola_ itu berasal dari Jones-san. Nampaknya Bella-san dan Elizaveta-san juga mengikuti percakapan kami. Mereka berdua juga tertawa. Namun dengan terbahak-bahak. Hal ini tentu memancing 'sedikit' kemarahan Natalya-san.

"Cieeeeee, yang makan siang-nya dibelikan pacar."

STAP STAP STAP

Tiga buah pisau perak meluncur melewati kepala ELizaveta-san. Sepertinya pisau-pisau itu memotong sedikit rambut cokelat-nya yang indah.

"_Geez…_ Tenang sedikit Natalya. _Well, _jujur saja makan siang-ku juga berasal dari Roddy." Kata Elizaveta-san sambil tersipu.

Aku hanya terdiam. Ah… benar juga. Senang-nya jadi mereka yang semua perasaannya sudah terbalas. Aku hanya mendengarkan cerita-cerita mereka dengan antusias-nya. Namun entah mengapa dalam hati aku ini merasa kesepian.

Aku… rasanya hampir tidak pernah ada seorang pria yang tampaknya menyukai-ku. Mungkin di seluruh dunia ini pria yang menganggapku cantik hanya _bruder._ Apalagi Norway…

Aku semakin malu memikirkan dirinya setiap saat. Kami jarang berbicara apalagi bertemu. Tapi aku tahu dia itu baik… aku tahu saja.

_Aku ingin mencoba bersamanya._

"Lily!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunan-ku. Ah, sekarang semua-nya sedang menatap-ku lekat-lekat. Aku jadi malu, dan karena-nya wajahku memerah. Lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dari nada suara-nya sepertinya Elizaveta-san cukup khawatir dengan-ku.

"UU-uhmm… Aku tidak apa-apa."

* * *

…

* * *

"Ah, jadi _bruder_ tak bisa menemani-ku pulang?"

_Bruder_ terlihat sedikit sedih dan capai. Aku kemudian mengusap kepala-ku dengan lembut. Meskipun ia terlihat jahat, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik.

"Maaf-kan _bruder_, ya? _Bruder_ harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah Ivan."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku siapkan makanan untuk _bruder_."

"Iya, _danke._ Tapi Lily di rumah jangan sendirian ya."

Begitulah _bruder_… selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil.

"Ta-Tapi…"

_Bruder_ menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Membuatku tak bisa berbicara.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Pokoknya ajak teman."

Sebelum aku menjawab, _bruder _sudah melesat pergi. Aku terdiam. Siapa yang akan kuajak?

_Elizaveta-san?_

Tak bisa, ini hari Jumat, Elizaveta-san aja ekskul.

_Bella-san?_

Ah… Tadi ia tugas piket.

_Natalya-san?_

Eh? Menakutkan…

Terpaksa kali ini aku harus membohongi _bruder_.

* * *

…

* * *

Pintu keluar sekolah tampak lebih ramai dari biasa-nya. Aneh. Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela sedikit dan perlahan bisa kurasakan angin dingin berserta sedikit cipratan air mengenai tubuh-ku. Aku mengerti.

_Hujan ? Bukankah sudah dari istirahat tadi ?_

Rupanya sang langit belum juga puas menumpahkan segala emosi dan perasaan sedihnya itu ke muka bumi ini. Aku terdiam…

_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang ke rumah? Bodohnya aku lupa membawa payung._

Aku masih terdiam, mecoba menyalahkan diriku yang lupa membawa payung. Aku menundukan kepala-ku sedikit dalam penyesalan.

"Kau bisa pakai payung-ku."

Ah suara itu lagi… Seperti saat aku diruang osis beberapa hari lalu…

"No-Norway-san?!"

Aku mendapati Norway-san menyodorkan payung-nya kepadaku. Ah… wajahku memerah. Lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan-mu, Norway-san?"

Kau hanya tersenyum dan membetulkan rambut-mu yang mungkin kau rasa sudah sedikit berantakan namun masih sangat rapi dihadapanku.

"Aku akan pinjam milik Denmark."

Kau kemudian membalikan badan, bersiap untuk pergi.

"A-ano… Aku mohon… bisakah kau mengantar aku pulang?"

Kau menoleh. Ah… aku telah mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Aku menundukan kepala-ku dalam rasa malu dan bersalah lalu berusaha memperbaiki kata-kata-ku tadi.

"A-Ah… Maaf, kalau tak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku…"

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Norway-san bukan tipe orang yang bisa kau ajak dengan seenaknya, Lily!_

Aku hampir saja menangis dan berlari ketika kau memegang tangaku dari belakang, membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tak keberatan."

* * *

…

* * *

Keadaan menjadi begitu rumit dan aneh. Aku yang pemalu ini tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepadamu yang berjalan bersamaku sembari memegang payung berwarna merah itu.

"Kau tak perlu menunduk seperti itu."

Aku tersentak, tak menyadari bahwa wajahku sedari tadi tertunduk dan memerah. Aku… tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"A-Ano… maafkan aku."

Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Santai saja."

"I-Iya…"

_Oh rumah-ku, cepatlah kau menunjukkan dirimu!_

* * *

…

* * *

Aku dengan perlahan memutar kunci pintu rumah-ku yang berwarna putih itu. Kau hanya tersenyum ke arah-ku, tak bergerak se-inchipun dari halaman rumah-ku.

"A-Ano… Maukah kau… uhmm.. aku membuat cokelat hangat."

Kau melangkah dengan perlahan dan menutup payung merah milikmu lalu memasukan-nya ke tempat kecil di sudut yang berhias bunga.

"Terima kasih, dengan senang hati."

_Apakah itu tandanya dia bilang iya?_

"U-uhm... silahkan masuk, Norway-san."

Dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahku, aku mempersilahkan kau masuk. Lagi-lagi kau hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman indah milikmu.

"Kakak-mu ada?"

"A-Ah... Di-dia sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah Barginski-san." Kataku dengan sedikit terbata. Aku gugup.

Kau hanya terdiam, mengamati wajahku yang memang sudah memerah untuk kesekian kali-nya hari ini.

"Apa aku membuat-mu takut?"

Aku terkejut, tak menyangka Norway-san akan berfikiran seperti itu. Perlahan aku mulai tertawa kecil, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan dihadapan teman-temanku yang lainnya.

"Tidak, Norway-san. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Kau lebih manis ketika tertawa seperti itu."

_Ah… apa dia baru saja berkata bahwa aku manis?_

Aku terdiam membisu dan menundukkan kepalaku sedikit.

"U-uhm… _danke._ Ah, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan-mu cokelat panas."

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum.

* * *

…

* * *

Asap putih mengepul dari cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang aku serahkan kepada sang pria berambut blonde pucat yang duduk di hadapanku. Aku memberikan sedikit senyum malu kepada-nya sembari meminum sedikit cokelat panas itu. Hujan yang masih turun dengan deras-nya di luar membuat hawa di dapur terasa semakin menusuk tulang. Aku menggigil sedikit namun sepertinya kau tidak menyadari itu. Kau terus menatap ke arah luar dari balik jendala yang kini buram oleh karena tetes-tetes air hujan.

"A-Apa ada masalah, Norway-san?"

Kau berganti menatapku dengan senyuman, lalu meminum cokelat itu sedikit.

"Kau mempunyai rumah yang nyaman ya?"

Aku tersipu.

"Ah, _danke._"

Kau tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Nah sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Kau punya PR? Biar kubantu…"

"Bo-boleh kalau itu tidak merepotkan-mu."

* * *

…

* * *

"Masukan nilai x disini dan… kau akan segera mendapatkan hasil-nya. " katamu sembari menunjukan dimana seharusnya letak x dan segala macam rumus matematika lainnya. Aku berusaha mendengarkannya dengan seksama namun terhalang oleh karena wajah-mu yang begitu dekat denganku. Ah… lagi-lagi aku tersipu malu.

Kau tampak-nya sangat menguasai ilmu matematika yang sudah sukses selama bertahun-tahun membuat-ku pusing kepala.

_Ah.. aku memang merepotkan orang saja_

Biasanya aku akan bertanya kepada _bruder_ ataupun Elizaveta-san mengenai matematika.

"A-Ano… Norway-san… wa-wajahmu…"

Kau tampak terkejut dan dengan segera mejauhkan wajah-mu dari wajah-ku yang mungkin kini sudah berwarna merah semerah tomat kesukaan Carriedo-san.

_Aku sedikit kecewa._

"Maaf."

"Bu-Bukannya aku ti-tidak suka… hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Uhm…"

Kau tersenyum untuk kesekian kali-nya pada hari ini. Lalu dengan perlahan kau membelai sedikit rambut-ku yang juga berwarna pirang seperti rambut-mu. Aku hanya terdiam, tak mampu untuk mengatakan sepatah kata-pun.

"Kau manis."

"A-Ah… te-terima kasih…"

Perlahan kau tak lagi hanya membelai rambut-ku yang berwarna pirang dan pendek seperti rambut _bruder_ namun juga wajah-ku.

"Aku…"

Kau perlahan menunduk sedikit, membuat aku bisa merasakan nafas-mu yang hangat berhembus kearah pipi-ku yang membuatku sangat sangat sangat ingin berteriak karena malu. Helaian rambut-mu juga dengan perlahan menyentuh sisi kepala-ku dengan lembutnya. Kau memiringkan badan-mu sedikit dan mengecup pipi-ku dengan lembut.

_Kau mengecup pipi-ku dengan lembut. Ya, hanya itu saja…_

Sesudah itu kau menjauh, membuat-ku diam tenggelam dalam kekecewaan yang cukup besar. Dengan bodoh aku sudah mempunyayi persepsi yang cukup salah mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi. Aku tertunduk.

Aku kini tak bisa dan tak mampu untuk hanya sekedar memberikan tatapan hangat kepada-mu yang masih duduk di depanku. Kau hanya membelai kepala-ku dengan perlahan dan menepuk-nepuknya sedikit.

DING DONG

_Ah… sepertinya bruder sudah pulang_

"Lily, sepertinya Vash sudah kembali."

Aku member-mu senyum yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Kau hanya terdiam sembari memasukan alat-alat tulis-mu ke dalam tas berwarna biru yang sedari tadi kau pakai.

"Maaf aku merepotkan."

Kau berjalan menuju pintu itu, aku hanya mengikuti-mu dengan pelan. Perlahan aku meraih sedikit baju-mu dan itu sukses membuat-mu berhenti untuk sejenak.

"A-Ano… terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Lily."

Aku lalu melepaskan pegangan-ku dan itu membuatmu dapat kembali berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan mebukanya. _Bruder_ yang ada di depan pintu-pun terkejut. Aku segera menyapa _bruder_.

"Selamat datang _bruder. _Tadi Norway-san menemaniku sesuai dengan yang _bruder_ perintahkan." Aku tersenyum sementara _bruder_ hanya membuang muka.

"Lily, masuklah terlebih dahulu. Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan-nya."

Aku melihat tangan _bruder_ menunjuk Norway-san yang berdiri di depan-ku. Norway-san hanya tersenyum dan aku hanya tertunduk sembari berjalan ke dalam rumah.

_Aku yang hanya berani menatapmu dari jauh_

_Aku yang hanya mengenalmu sebatas nama_

_Aku yang hanya menunduk ketika kau menatap-ku balik_

_Aku yang hanya melakukan tindakan yang melakukan ketika berada di hadapanmu_

_Aku…_

_Yang mungkin saja menyukai dirimu_

_Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman_

_Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kau dan aku berjarak begitu jauh_

_Tapi aku menyadari bahwa cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kau tak menyukai-ku yang kekanakan ini_

_Tapi aku…_

_Entah mengapa tak bisa berhenti untuk berharap_

* * *

…

* * *

"Lily!"

Aku menoleh ke arah datang-nya suara itu. Ah, Bella-san rupanya.

"Apa apa, Bella-san?"

Bella tersenyum kepadaku dan menyerahkan sebungkus cokelat.

"Ini untuk-mu, aku habis dari Belgia loh. Cokelat di rumah sudah menggunung."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengambil bungkusan berisi cokelat itu.

"Oke, tingal Sey-chan yang belum aku berikan cokelat ini. Ah pasti dia sedang bermesraan dengan Norway deh!"

_Eh?_

"A-Apa maksud-mu, Bella-san?"

Bella-san tampak bingung.

"Loh, kau tidak tahu? Sey kan berpacaran dengan Norway."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Benarkan apa yang aku bilang? Dia tak pernah menyukaiku._

* * *

AHHHHH, akhiran-nya jadi nyesek

Maaf kalau jelek ._.

Gapapa deh, mind to RnR ? :3


End file.
